


No One Else But You [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Self Confidence Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, They Both Just Need a Big Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: As far as they where concerned they were the bottom of society's barrel.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Moodboards [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	No One Else But You [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “KINK: Alpha/Beta/Omega Society” [T1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

* * *

Tony doesn’t think he’s worth much as an Alpha, after not only Afghanistan but the heart surgery to remove the shrapnel from his chest. He will never be full health, his ruts are somewhat dangerous to himself, and… as it is difficult to clear a few flights of stairs he doesn’t think he could satisfy an Omega in heat. But, of all people, Steve wants him as his Alpha, when he could have anyone else he wanted.

Steve doesn’t think he’s worth much as an Omega. Before the serum he was too weak to carry through a heat. After, well, he looks like the Alpha of all Alpha’s… needless to say, not what people look for in an Omega. He knows he’s not that domestic, he can’t cook, argumentative and hot headed. And he knows his heats are difficult to deal with. Overly intense, maybe on the side of dangerous, and unpredictable. He’s a pain to handle. But, of all people, Tony wants him as his Omega, when he could have anyone else he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
